why me jaden's depression
by babyvicz
Summary: it's kinda a spriteshipping its based on jadens birthday after they get back and jaden pushes the other away and he regrets it until some old friends help him out and for jesse fans he comes back based after the 3 series Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh Gx.

It was a cold night in the slifer dorm. Jaden was on his own as he usually is now a days. Ever since Yubel had turned Jesse evil jaden had avoided everyone.

He wouldn't answer the door to Alexis

He wouldn't to go lessons

He wouldn't talk to anyone

He even had to change his favourite place to think as everyone knew he went on the roof to think. He now enjoyed fishing on a small cliff on the island.

Anyway moving back to the dorm.

Jaden began to cry. It was his birthday and for the 1st time since he can to duel academy he felt all alone as if know cared. He thought he was a fool. No one ever cared about him. Apart from his sisters but he pushed them away just like he pushed his friends away now.

Jaden had never told anyone but Syrus and Chumly his past but now he remembered it all

How his parents were in a team of duellists called the powerful 9

How because they were the only children from the members of the powerful 9 they were banded from duelling

Jaden and his best mate Mark had gone into the darkness. They duelled in the shadow games always winning and never caring.

However on jadens 6th birthday his parents told him they were getting a divorce.

Full of ANGER

HATE

RAGE

Jaden ran out the house and Mark meet him at the shadow games entrance.

They walked in and a tall man had come up to them and asked for a duel.

They were so blinded by hate that they accepted.

Mark said he'd take the duel all by himself but soon his life points hit 50

" _I will carry on for Mark" jaden said_

_Jaden soon managed to get his points up to 4000_

_He was just about to win the duel when a voice said ill take over_

_He looked over his shoulder their was his dad._

_He watched the match as his dad lost and began to dissolved in a thick black liquid._

_His dad had given him the card Yubel which he had always browed from his dad for his duels._

_His mum gave up duelling and had become and very stricted mum._

_She never let the children out apart from school and duelling was off limits_

_But as soon as jadens nightmare about Yubel started she took him to the hospital where his memory of Yubel was to be erased. Although jaden was only 8._

_In the white corridors _

"_please mum don't ill be good I wont do anything wrong ever again please don't do this" jadens eyes were full of tears as he started pleading to his mother._

"_NO YOU ARE GOING TO FORGET ABOUT YUBEL AND THAT'S IT" his mother started screaming at him_

"_YOU JUST WANT ME TO FORGET ABOUT DAD LIKE YOU WISH YOU COULD TO STOP ALL THE PAIN AND SUFFERING ITS NOT GOING TO WORK YOU THINK CONTROLING OUR LIFES WILL MAKE YOU STRONGER BUT IT DOESN'T" jaden screamed out at his mom._

_She broke down and began to cry. Jaden was horrified by what he had done. He walked into the room with out struggle as he was strapped to the machine._

_When he woke up he was in his bed at home. His little sisters were around him._

" _Jaden! You're awake finally I've been so worried" Chloe yelled. She grabbed jaden in a hug._

_Lily just came and snuggled up to jaden._

_She was the most clingy one to jaden out of the 2 sisters. Probably because she was the youngest. She still was clingy to Jaden even now. ( Chloe is 6 & lily is 4 )_

_Later that day he found out his mom had tried to commit suicide on valetines day and was in a coma.._

_He looked after his sisters well _

_Cooked _

_Did the choirs_

_But as time went by his grandma took over._

_His mom was in a coma and she wouldn't wake up _

_But before his grandad had died he told jaden to prefill his dream._

_that's why jaden ended up at duel academy_

_This was his life but he didn't need to be all alone._

Jaden soon come back to reality his grandma had took his mom off the life support system 2 weeks ago and his moms funeral was later that week too.

Jaden felt all alone.

He layed his head on his pillow

When suddenly some familiar faces come bursting in…

_ just some information jadens little sisters are now_

_Chloe - 15 years old_

_Lily - 12 years old ( she not 13 yet ) _


	2. the suprises

"wake up sleepy head" 

Jaden couldn't believe it. Was it him. He lifted his head of the pillow and sure enough their was Chumly. Behind Chumly was Jesse, Mark and Clare. Jaden just sat their mouth open.

"you just gonna sit there with your mouth hanging open like a goldfish ?" Clare asked. She was one of jadens best mates back home. She laughed and hugged jaden.

"w what are you doing here ?" he stuttered. He couldn't believe it. And Jesse oh how he looked great. His great cheekbones shone in the light of the dorm which began to flicker. Jesse gave him a smile which made Jadens heart miss a beat. How did he always have that effected on him ?

"it's your birthday silly" Jesse said and little patted jaden on the head making him blush. 

"and I knew you'd blame yourself for Yubel like you did when we were kids but its not your falut jay she just wanted you back she loves you like Cassidy does" Mark said in a stern steady voice. 

Jaden busted out laughing. Cassidy was one of his sisters mates and she had a huge crush on Jaden. Bit like Blair but lots worst. She wasn't afraid to show she liked Jaden.

There was a knock at the door and in came Jim, Axcel, Alexis, Attuicus, Aster, Syrus, Chazz and Zane. As they came to sit down Hassleberry and Blair come in with a very shocked Marcel.

Jaden smiled. Did they still care about him ?

Jesse was sitting on the floor next to jadens leg and jaden couldn't stop himself from staring at him all through this special birthday surprise. He couldn't believe all his mates were still with him although he had made their lives miserable. 

Suddenly the light when. Jaden stood up but tripped over someone and landed on top of him. ( 3 guesses who ) 

The lights suddenly flickered back on and to Jadens horror his lips were on Jesses. But as the lights were back on neither broke off.

Everybody stared at the in awareness. 

However Blair and Alexis were planning how to get Jaden away from Jesse and to be their boyfriend.

_Soz it was a short chapter._

_I have my mock sats and I need to do really well on them_

_I will try and update the story every 2 days _

_Hope you enjoyed it _

_And I know it was a bit rushed but the next chapter will be better I promise_


	3. what's going on ?

The fact that jaden yuki was going out with Jesse Anderson was going through the school quicker then a blink of an eye. Nobody could believe it. They were so prefect for each other. Jaden was sitting on his favourite cliff by himself as Alexis walked up to him and sat down next to him. Jaden and Jesse hadn't talked since their kiss in which jaden just ran out of. 

"Jesse's upset that you kissed him and he just wants you to leave him alone I'm so sorry Jay" she lied. Jaden started to cry after everything they had been though Jesse still didn't love him.

Alexis put her hand on his cheek and brought his and her lips together. Jaden responded immediately. His tongue begged for entrance. Which Alexis obliged to. Their tongues explored each others mouth and jesse saw though a bush.

Jaden I hate you he thought 

I thought you we're different

Tears dripped down his face as he ran away.

Blair couldn't believe what she was saying jaden was hers.

In the blue dorms 

" you know jadens going to get really upset when he finds out you lied to him" Blair told Alexis. Her eyes were full of anger.

"well no one's going to tell him I'm a girl who gets what I want when I want it" alexis said and walked out of there bedroom.

So am I Blair thought. Some one please forgive me for doing this.

In the slifer dorm 

Cant I do anything right ?

Why is Jesse mad at me he's the one who broke my heart ?

And why do the others hate me for it ?

I wish they never came

I wish I was all alone

I…I wish I never came to duel academy 

And with that thought Jaden bursted into tears.

Blair walked in and seeing Jaden cried make her feel like she had to tell him.

Although she loved him she couldn't see him hurt like this even if that meant giving him up for jesse shed rather see him happy.

She realised it all now. She'd get over jaden.

After Blair had explained what Alexis had done. Jaden ran out the dorm.

Al I can do now is wait thought Blair

On the cliff

Jesse sat on the cliff starting out at the sea

Why did he come back ?

He remember it was because of Jaden he had heard he was upset and he wanted to help him

And he had done so had the others 

But he also came because he needed to see jaden again he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Everything remind him of jaden.

" Jesse I'm really sorry Alexis lied to me and said you hated me and I didn't mean to it just happened and im really sorry I just want to back and if you don't them im going to jump of this cliff now cause id rather be dead then live without you" 

Jesse looked back and saw Jaden. It all made prefect sense. Jesse motioned for Jaden to sit down and he obliged. Jesse hugged him. And as they day went by after lots of exercising their mouths ( snogging for the people who don't get it) they lay hand in hand on the cliff

"so how shall we get Alexis back" jaden said looking into Jesse's eyes. Jesse swooped down and kissed him

"its up to you" he replied

_**ok I really don't know how they should get their revenge on Alexis I need some ideas so feel free to suggest some ideas **_


	4. trouble in paradise

This chapter is for _**KeybladeAngel34 **_

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 3

The plan so far was for jaden to dump alexis in front of the whole school. Although jaden had to act like he was going out with her for a couple of weeks so no one got suspicious. He would go on dates with alexis for the whole day and then he would go into the slifer dorm and have a fun night with jesse. It was all going smoothly but there was one problem jaden was falling for alexis. As hard as he tried to convince himself he didn't it just got stronger and stronger.

"jaden please dump her tonight for me you've pretended to like her for over a month now please I want the whole school to know your mine" he said and started biting jadens neck. Jaden moaned as jesse left red marks down jadens neck.

"you idiot how am I gonna explain that to alexis" he said giggling. Jesse just kissed jaden passionately on the lips.

"by telling her about us in front of the whole school I mean it's the only thing that's keep me going you know I don't like you pretending to go out with her and I want it to end soon in case I lose you to her" jesse said and pecked jaden on the cheek.

"firstly I love only you, secondly alexis has to pay for what she's done and lastly as long as you never leave me you'll never lose me ever" jaden said and started making out with jesse.

.X.X.X.

Aster had just finished his pro tournament and had won like he usually does. But he was so excited to be going back to duel academy that was were jesse was. He dreamed of jesse every night but he didn't know jaden was going out with him.

He walked to classes as the warning bell went for lesson. His first lesson was art with Mr Growson. He was so happy jaden wasn't in the lesson so jesse was always talking to aster and they sat next to each other which was a huge bonus. Aster didn't know why but he wanted to save jesse the pain of telling jaden that he was going out with aster. So he planned that they would leave early from lessons and show jaden.

X.X.X.

5 minutes before the bell was to go off aster made the excuse that him and jesse had to talk about entering to pro tournament. Mr growson let them go. Aster lead jesse by the hand as they approached jadens class room aster leaned against the wall. He wrapped his arms around jesse.

"what are you doing ??" jesse asked panic rising in his voice. They were outside jadens classroom and the bell could go any second.

"I love you" aster said and the bell went. Jaden was the first out of his classroom as his poem was the best. Aster grabbed jesse and snogged him. Jaden saw it only jesse wasn't pushing away his was pushing closer to aster.

Jadens face went from shock to pain. His heart felt as if it was being shredded. Tears rolled down his eyes. Why was it him ?? Always him

Jaden ran off to the only person he felt comfortable with.

.X.X.X

Jaden sat in alexis arms as he choked out the whole story of how they were going to make a foul of her in front of the whole school.

"the only problem is I've fallen for you" jaden said. Alexis raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

"how dare you do this to me who do you think you are??" nobody jaden thought. "I'm glad jesse cheated on you cause now you know what its like to have your heart broken by someone you care about." she slapped him again.

Jaden ran out of her room crying.

_**Who was I kidding nobody cares about me**_

_**Nobody ever cares about me**_

_**They love seeing me suffer**_

_**I'm the one always sacrificing**_

_**Nobody cares**_

_**I want to stop breathing**_

_**I want my life to end**_

"But you cant get something just by wishing for it you have to do something to make it happen" that was the last thing jadens mum had said to him. Its time to make something happen jaden though.

_**Thanks for some of the ideas **__**KeybladeAngel34 **_


	5. lost & found

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 5

Jaden sat in his bed room crying. The sight of jesse kissing aster made his stomach turn. How could he does this to him. They were best friends let alone boyfriends. Jaden went into the bathroom and brought out his best friend.

"I guess you're the only person I can trust and the only one who loves me" he said as tears feel down his pale face. Jaden brought the blade and started cutting himself but it didn't work. When he was done he took one look as his duel disk and said "why can I forget you jesse??" there is only one solution.

. X.X.X.

"syrus do you know where jaden is I really need to talk to him" jesse asked syrus. He had looked everywhere for jaden just to explain to him what happened. Syrus looked mad.

"probably just getting of the plane now" he replied with an icy tone.

"what do you mean??" jesse questioned.

"because you cheated on him he cant duel without thinking about you so he left to give up duelling do you ever think of anyone but your self you know jaden takes things to seriously since his parents died and from day one we tried to make him see differently from the way he was thinking about leaving his sisters and you just destroyed his happiness for the rest of his life" syrus screamed. Many students looked there way and jesse started to go pink with the attention.

The others came up.

"I…I…I didn't know" jesse chocked out with tears.

"of course you didn't jay doesn't like to talk about it he's always sacrificing for us and you all take it for granted and I'm glad jay left because then he's 3000 miles away from you" and with that syrus ran off.

Jesse broke down on his knees crying in his hands. Why did this happen I need jaden

Aster tried to comfort him but jesse pushed him away yelling its all your fault.

.X.X.X.

1 year later

"come on you guys were here in so glad you've decided to enter the tournament with me" aster said. He had got a few of the others to join his little tournament. Jesse didn't want to run. He had been sad since jaden had left and he felt like he was never to duel again.

Jesse walked next to alexis. The others ( zane & atticus & chazz) were walking with aster. Aster had tried to get jesse but jesse just refused and burst out crying. He had tried to kill himself on lots of occasions and syrus had forgiven him.

"its been a year since jaden left don't you think you should get over him ??" alexis said. Jesse looked at her and she saw that his pale face had tear stains.

"every time I duel it brings me pain because jaden used to love it and it reminds me of him" jesse said as fresh tears came down his face. " but it also makes me happy because it's the only thing I have left of jaden." alexis was shocked. Jesse had never admitted this to anyone he was like a ghost since jaden left. He walked around like a zombie and only drank and eat. He never spoke much and his grades had dropped. He had black bags around his eyes were he hadn't sleep much and he looked awful. Almost ill.

Suddenly a boy with red hair came running round the corner. Alexis and jesse caught up with the others. Suddenly chazz was chasing the boy with red hair. Everyone was clueless.

"ill chazz you up jaden yuki" chazz screamed. While running after the boy.

"what I haven't seen you in 1 year and you still hate me issues" jaden said giggling. Chazz grabbed him and they jaden feel on top of chazz.

Chazz put his arms around jaden and hugged him. "do you have any idea how much depression and sadness you put on everyone in the school you brought us happiness and you just took it away how selfish can you be"

"I'm sorry I just had to get away" jaden said he had tears in his eyes. " and what are you on I talk to you like everyday by phone"

"I and everyone else has missed you" chazz said. The others were paralyzed that jaden had grown up in the last year and that jaden and chazz had been communicating. Jaden just smiled at them until his eyes turned to jesse. Omg jaden thought what happened to him. He was just going to ask when a young boy came out.

"jay the others say come back" the little boy said and ran back the way he came.

"guess I gotta jet" he said. He stood up. He leaned down and kissed chazz on the cheek making him blush. "I'll see you around."

Jaden was wearing a white t-shirt with a denim blue jacket over top and blue jeans. They all thought jaden looked great. But jesse got more depressed. He couldn't believe that jaden had thought he cheated on him with aster. And he had lost his chance with jaden a long time ago. But the chemistry was still there. But was jaden going out with chazz ??

Jaden left. Jesse looked at jaden as he disappeared you don't look depressed anymore.

"are you going out with jaden ??" zane asked. He was holding atticus hand since they were going out.

"yep we keep in contact with each other since he left and that's why I entered the tournament to see him and he's been a lot happier since we've been going out and he's given up duelling" chazz replied.

"what ??" atticus said.

"he gave it up because it reminded him to much of jesse but he helps me out with my duelling still and he says he might come back to duelling as he thinks he's ready and I cant wait" chazz said like an exited little girl.

Jesse was getting angry was this how jaden had felt. He was heart broken and mad. He punched chazz in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU JADENS MINE HE'LL ALWAYS BE MINE" jesse screamed and cried.

"he doesn't want you, you lost your chance he wants and needs me not you me" chazz went into the tournament building. The others tried to calm jesse down.

Jaden and his mate were looking at the scene from around the corner they knew everything that had happened at duel academy and that jaden was going out with chazz. So jesse you do care about me then jaden thought.

"jaden what did you do to the poor guy he's in tears" Mark said. Jaden looked back a him. They were like brothers.

"I don't know but I want to find out but I love chazz but I still…" jaden began but stopped.

"you still have feelings for jesse don't you ??" Clare said. Jaden nodded.

"well you got us no matter what ok ??" Adam said. Jaden nodded. They all hugged and went to find the others.

X.X.X.

_**Ok in jadens little group of friends back home there are **_

_**1. Mark - jadens best friend since forever, he was there went jadens dad died ( read the beginning of the story for reminders)**_

_**2. Clare - she's the grown up one and more like jadens big sister she can sense when something's wrong with jaden**_

_**3. Adam - he's the bad boy of the group as he used to be the school bully but then jaden helped him out and he's forever protecting jaden (he dyed jadens hair red)**_

_**New members that haven't meet yet **_

_**4.Cassidy - she's a cheerleader and she makes jaden laugh and makes him happy when he is sad and upset **_

_**5. Bart - is the rebel who always helps jaden out of sticky situations **_

_**6. Damien - he is the eldest and is always getting everyone happy and out of trouble, he's very protective of the group and hates to see anyone sad or upset and deals with whoever made them sad.**_


	6. a duel over me ?

Disclaimer I don't own yugioh gx

Chapter 6

"oh so he still likes jaden then ??" said Cassidy. She was in her cheerleading outfit. Jaden just looked at her and sadly nodded.

"honestly jay how do you do it you've got everyone after you ??" said Bart.

"we've only been a group since we were 8" Damien said.

"so like that's that's only??" adam said. Jaden just had tears spilling out of his eyes. The others contuied their fight but clare stopped and looked at jaden. She put her arm around him.

"whats wrong??" she asked. The others immediately stopped fighting and gathered around jaden.

"you can all fight over how everyone wants me but the people I want I can never have" he said as the tears began to fall faster.

"you really want this jesse back don't you ??"mark said.

"I don't know I want chazz too" jaden said.

"well you cant have both" damien said.

"what the hell would you know I never get what I want I wanted someone to just want me for once" jaden said looking out of the window.

They were in there secret hideout.

"well I think we should see who's winning the tournament so far" damiuem said. Everyone left. Jaden was getting restless. He didn't want to go in there with both of them in the same building it would be unbearable, but the others wouldn't let him go.

X.X.X.

When they got to the building they went up to the stands and jaden saw his old mate. Syrus was looking down upon the arena. Hassleberry was kissing jim. Axel was talking to blaire. Blaire was pretending she was interested but her eyes drifted around the room. Then she spotted jaden. Her eyes widened. He looked so hot with his red hair. Her mouth dropped open. Jaden looked at her and gave her his warm smile.

"hello earth to blaire whats gotten into you" Axel asked. Jim and hassleberry stopped kissing and looked at her, syrus turned round but as he turned he saw jaden.

"aniki" he screamed and ran up to jaden. They hugged tight. "ive missed you so much and I never want you to leave me ever again I need you"

Jaden sat down next to were syrus was sitting. They all just smiled at him. Is he back ?? Then they saw his mates.

"oh yeah you haven't meet these our my old school friends, they're axel, blaire, syrus, jim and hassleberry . And these are my gang since we were 8 they are Cassidy, damieun, adam, bart, mark and clare." they greeted each other.

"so aniki what are you doing here??" syrus asked.

"well im going out with chazz so I'm here so support him" jaden said.

"but he;s fallen in love with jesse again" cassidy said with a smile. They all looked at jaden.

The lights went dark and a spotlight forcused on a young presenter. "and welcome to todays match, people earlier would have heard that Chazz Princeton and Jesse Anderson have had a fight and there for todays match will be on who stays on the time."

Everyone looked at jaden and his mouth dropped open. They were fighting over him

X.X.X

_**Ok has anyone got any ideas on who should win ??**_


	7. why me ?

Disclaimer I don't own yugioh gx

chapter 7

"ok here are the stakes who ever wins gets to be jadens boyfriend ok ??" jesse said. He had a determined look in his eyes. He looked up at the balcony where he thought the others would be. He was shocked to see jaden. Please understand I need you jaden he prayed silently

Chazz saw Jesse's look and looked up to the balcony he blew jaden and kiss. Normally jaden would pretend to catch the kiss and place it on his cheek but instead he just looked away.

I used to moan and get depressed that no one loved or cared about me but it's the same story just the opposite. I want to be in the middle loved and hated not just pure love and pure hate.

Why is it me ?

"ok but its not a duelling fight its physical" chazz said. Jaden hadn't returned his kiss. Oh know that means he's pissed of and I'm gonna be alone with no "fun" tonight. I better when this.

.X.X.X.

2 hours later chazz won the match. Jesse was in hospital and jaden had ran off after the blood. Jesse was taken to hospital with a broken jaw n a couple of broken ribs.

X.X.X.

I've lost jaden again. Why me ?? I need him or I just want to die. Jesse had to go in sergary and get his jaw fixed. Unfortunately the hospital didn't have any sleeping medication so jesse had to be awake through the operation. Jesse as they were about to start the laid jesse on a bed. Jesse tried to run. It was going to hurt. They strapped him to the bed so he wouldn't move and they were ready.

Tears poured down jesses face. Why did he do this??

Suddenly the doors flew open and he felt someone take his hand. He tried to move his head to his left but it wouldn't move.

"don't worry I'm here for you my baby" said a voice. Jesses eyes showed shock. He knew that voice

"jaden ??" he asked. Jaden smiled he leaned down and kissed jesse on the check. The 1st doctor put his hands on the side of jesse face. Jesse winced. The 2nd doctor pulled jesses head back. Jesse screamed the pain was so much he pasted out.

.X.X.X.

He woke up and looked up. He couldn't move his head as it was in this weird cotton tube which went around his jaw in place. He felt wet on his hand. He turned his whole body over to see jaden. Its wasn't a dream. Jaden woke up and saw jesse was awake. He throw his arms around jaden and cried. He held on to jesse tight. He then pulled back and planted a kiss on jesses lips. It hurt. Which was proven by the tears coming out of his eyes but then it turned to pleasure but he didn't understand wasn't jaden now chess's. jaden tried to break off knowing that jesse was feeling pain.

"not yet" jesse said and forced jaden back into a kiss. Jaden didn't object he keep kissing him. Their heads moved from left to right and jesse leaned against the bed as jaden leaned on him.

Suddenly the door busted open.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOUR MINE" chazz screamed at jaden. He grabbed jaden by the back of his collar chocking jaden. Jaden had tears in his eyes.

"I want jesse only jesse I cant live without him" jaden screamed. Chazz locked the door. He slapped jaden and jaden feel against the wall knocking himself out.

"your mine" chazz said. He took out some handcuffs. He chained jesse to the bed. Then turned to jaden.

X.X.X.

_**Ok some people wont like this bit because of jaden being forced to have fun with chazz so if you don't like that stuff move on to the next **_X.X.X.

Jaden woke up to find his clothes had been stripped of him. It was cold and he looked over at jesse. He was handcuffed to the bed and he had a cloth in his mouth to stop him from talking.

Jaden looked all around and found chazz.

"about time you woke up" chazz said he crawled over to jaden. Then forced jaden to kiss him. Jaden didn't understand what was going on. Then chazz grabbed jadens dick. Jaden gasped. Chazz took this opportunity to put his tongue in jadens mouth while he keep squeezing jadens dick.

After 2 minutes they broke off. Jaden was struggling but chazz was stronger. "you promised you'd never hurt me" jaden said as tears leaped down his face. Chazz stripped naked too.

"that was before you choose him over me now turn on your front" chazz ordered. Jaden looked at jesse.

"I wanted my first time to belong to you ever if it meant to never have it but I don't have a choose I hope you understand" he said. Jesse nodded saying he understood.

Jaden laid on the floor. He felt a warm finger go up his arse. "owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" jaden screamed. "that hurt"

"its your first time its gonna hurt" chazz said as he placed another finger into jaden the pain was getting to much and jaden began to cry "please don't do this" chazz ignored jadens please. He moved his 2 fingers in a scissor like move messed. Tears pouring out of his eyes.

He placed his hard erection over jadens arse. "NO" he said and forced his way into jadens arse showing no mercy. All of chazz's dick went in. and it stung jaden. Chazz moved in and out of jaden but he couldn't locate his spot. So he pulled himself out of jaden. Jesse had looked away ages ago sad that this was happening to his beloved. Chazz got his middle finger and shoved it up jadens arse. He was looking for jadens sensitive spot and then he found it. He placed his dick where his finger was and jaden moaned. Then after a few minutes chazz let go and out come the liquid straight into jadens arse. Jaden moaned in pleasure he couldn't help it.

Chazz pulled himself out off jaden and ran off.

X.X.X.

Jaden put his clothes back on and took one look at jesse.

You don't want me after this

I will always love you

Back I cant have the ones I love

Jaden said and walked out of the hospital and ran home crying.


	8. im sorry

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 8

"syrus do you know where jay lives??" jesse asked. He had just been let out of hospital. Syrus looked confused.

"why ??"syrus said. He looked at jesse confused. The others were watching the tournament and Zane, Atticus. Alexis and chazz were duelling. Jadens mates were also hanging out with the others trying to find out what else happened at duel academy.

"because he said he loved me but then he went missing and …" jesse began but syrus stopped him.

"jadens always loved you but he just used chazz to try and get over you jess" syrus explained. "but I'll take you to his house on one condition what happened yesterday ?? Jaden just had tears in his eyes when we asked and ran off and he refused to the his mates"

"chazz raped him because jaden said he loved me and chazz wanted him" jesse said and started crying. Syrus hugged him. Then syrus took him to jadens house

.x.x.x.

When they got there a young girl took them to jadens room. Syrus knew her as chloe one of jadens sisters. They knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY I WANT TO BE ALONE" jaden screamed. He had a tone of pain in his voice. Jesse just opened the door and walked in. jaden had his head buried in his pillow and blood was streaming from jadens arm. Carved in jadens arms was

I love jesse Anderson

Jesse looked horrific. Jaden had clearly lost lots of blood.

"go away" jaden screamed and throw a pillow at jesse. Jaden for the first time looked up and saw jesse. He gulped. Jesse turned around to the door.

"me and jaden need some time on our own so give us so privacy please" jesse said. Syrus and chloe nodded and they went off talking about Chloe's new single.

"jay I wanted to say I …" jesse began.

"I'm so sorry I just left but I couldn't face you. You'd never want me again after what I did…" he was cut of but jesse lips on jaden. Jaden responded and joined in but then jesse started to lean on jaden and jaden began to panic.

"stop jesse stop please stop" jaden was shacking uncontrollably. Jesse stop and pulled jaden into a hug .

"shhhh its gonna be ok" he whispered in jadens ear but jaden didn't stop shaking. "you know I wont hurt you"

"th..that's..what .c..ch..chazz said" jaden began to cry. Jesse just pulled him tighter.

"im not chazz and I'm not letting that arshole touch you again ok ??" jaden nodded. He got out of jesses arms and locked his door. Then he curled up in jesses arms and leaned up to his him.

I can do this, this is jesse the one person I love not chazz he wont hurt me jaden thought. Jaden began to lean on jesse and jesse feel back on the bed.

"are you ready for this" jesse asked. Jaden nodded and began taking his clothes off. Jesse did the same. Jaden started kissing jesses neck. Then he moved down until he got to Jesse's dick. He opened his mouth and took the whole thing inside his mouth and started sucking.

"aragh jaden you make it feel so good don't stop" jesse moaned. Jaden had tears in his eyes he was scared but he was pushing himself to do it. I can do this jaden thought.

When jesse got hard jaden stopped. He worked his way back up to jesses neck and started to kiss jesses nipples. He then began to suck jesse right one and teased jesses left then he swapped.

"can we start now ??" jesse asked. Jaden sat on jesse pelvis and looked and jesse. He thought for a moment and jesse rubbed his knee. Jaden looked at him. He took a deep breathe and nodded. Jesse pulled jaden onto the bed. Jaden landed on his front. And jesse climbed on top. Jaden started to panic. His breathing got quicker and shorter. He was gasping for air.

Jesse noticed this. "its gonna be ok jaden I'll try and make it not hurt but I cant grantee do you want to stop??"

Jaden shock his head "no carry on I'll be fine"

"if you ever want me to stop just say ok"

Jaden nodded. Jesse got one of his fingers and placed it in jadens bum. Jaden gasped in pain and jesse stopped.

"carry on jesse please I need to get over this" jesse nodded and continued. Making sure jaden was ready. Jesse leaned down and ran his tongue along jaden bum. "do you plan on killing me" jaden moaned. Jesse stopped and leaned forward "nope only to please you" jaden smirked. Jesse positioned himself on top of jadens bum and slowly lowered himself into jaden. Jaden grabbed jesses hand. Jesse squeezed it for some support. Then jesse started moving in and out of jaden. Jaden moaned. Then jesse released himself into jaden after touching jadens spot. Jaden made a moan like an animal.

Downstairs syrus and chloe heard the noise.

"three guesses what their doing" chloe said.

Syrus giggled.

Upstairs jesse pulled out of jaden although jaden didn't want him to. Jesse laid on the bed next to jaden. Jaden rested his head on jesses chest and jesse put his arms around jaden.

"thank you" jaden said.

"for what ??" jesse asked looking in jadens eyes.

"for coming after me this time" jaden said. "when I left I was hoping you'd come after me to try and stop me but you never did so I wanted you to feel so I went out with chazz and I feel in love with him just like I did for alexis but then you came here and I couldn't hide my feelings for you, and I couldn't believe you fort for me so I left chazz for you"

"I'm glad you did and I'm proud that you got over your fear." jesse said. Jaden smiled.

They had a shower and made their way over to the tournament.

_**Ok what's going to happen next I need some ideas.**_


	9. i love you

Disclaimer I do not own yugioh gx

Chapter 9 I love you

The others were walking out of the stadium as jaden and jesse were walking up the steps towards them. Jaden and jesse were had in hand. Chazz's eyes turned red. Jesse saw it and so did jaden. Jesse squeezed jadens hand for reinsurance.

"so you lot won then I'm so proud" jaden said. As he said that chazz grab jaden and pushed him against the wall. "aragh" jaden screamed as chazz had pushed him against the wall with great force. Then chazz put his lips on jadens. Jaden tried to push him off but he wouldn't move. Jesse punched chazz around the face.

"jaden likes me more then you as if you rapping him wasn't enough and now your trying to make him kiss you are you crazy you've scared him and now you want him back are you insane jadens mine so just back of" jesse said.

Unluckily for chazz a police officer had walked past and heard that chazz had rapped jaden and arrested chazz. Chazz was put in jail for 12 years.

However jaden and jesse lived happy ever after.

_**ok that was a lame ending but I really didn't have any ideas what to do so I just made it have a fairytale ending**_

**_baby vicz_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
